Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft and, more particularly, to a touchdown control system for a VTOL aircraft.
During a final touchdown phase of a landing, pilots focus on aircraft attitude, sink rate and other factors to reduce forces on landing components such as wheels, skids and the like. Landings while one or more systems are failing add a level of complexity that may lead to undesirable forces on the aircraft. Autorotative landings, landings with one engine inoperative (OEI) require finesse and training to complete without exposing the aircraft to undesirable forces. Differences in pilot techniques, reactions and other factors contribute to a landing force variability that tends to expose aircraft landing components to asymmetric loads.